Squeeze pouches may contain liquids and soft or pureed foods such as baby food, apple sauce, or yogurt. These squeeze pouches are generally flexible foil pouches with a plastic spout through which the food or beverage is dispensed. Squeeze pouches have become a popular way to serve baby food, because they allow babies and toddlers to feed themselves by sucking baby food out of the squeeze pouches, through the spout. Examples of squeeze pouches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,661,560, 8,083,102, U.S. Pat. No. D527,278, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0084028, and U.S. Patent Application No. 2012/0255972, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
A drawback to giving a squeeze pouch containing baby food to small children, including babies and toddlers, is that small children may squeeze the squeeze pouch with too much force when the plastic spout of the pouch is uncovered, causing the baby food to exit out of the pouch and be deposited onto the outside of the pouch or onto nearby surfaces. Also, young children may leave a squeeze pouch on the floor without covering the spout, and then sit or walk on the pouch, causing food to exit the pouch and land on the floor. Therefore, young children who eat from squeeze pouches may waste food and create a mess. Accordingly, a need exists for a holder for a squeeze pouch which allows small children to feed themselves from the squeeze pouch, while preventing them from squeezing the flexible portion of the pouch.